Payments and other transactions often go through various secure channels. Certain financial transactions involving large money transfers or sensitive information, however, may raise concerns for parties to the transaction. Such transactions are typically processed under different conditions than normal transactions. For example, specialized transaction may involve heavy manual input and complex coordination between parties. This type of processing can be inconvenient to the transaction parties and require a large amount of resources and time.